The Heart Wants What It Wants
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With Wrestlemania just around the corner, everyone just wanted to unwind in their own ways. But they end up realising something they were thinking wouldn't happen just yet. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Unwinding?

_**August 31st 2015…**_

 _Dark hazel eyes scanned the arena, Amanda having read the script._

' _She made it into the business…' Amanda thought with a smile._

" _You know her, Darlin'?" Finn asked._

" _Yukie and I grew up together… but I haven't seen her in 10 years. I tried calling Hiro hung up on me." Amanda responded, absentmindedly playing with her Balor Club hoodie._

" _Let's go find her, I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Finn replied before they left._

" _Look, I'm sorry that my pig of a sister took all the cupcakes. She's crazy like that even if it comes to sweets." Yukie explained as she apologized to Roman, before she walked off to get herself a bottle of water._

" _Look, I'd advise keeping your distance from her."_

" _Oh come on, you must've seen her walk off somewhere. She's about 5'6", long raven hair and grayish blue eyes. So stop holding out on me, Thomas."_

 _Yukie's head snapped up after hearing that, seeing Baron, Amanda and Finn… but she didn't recognise Amanda at all._

 _To her, it was like she had never known the 25 year old._

" _Fine then… she's over there." Baron responded, pointing towards Yukie before she covered her head with the red hoodie and walked off._

" _That's an odd reaction." Amanda replied. "Hey, Yukie!" She called out, taking off from the guys and reaching Yukie._

" _Uh… I'm not Yukie." She responded, as she tried to leave once more._

" _That's not gonna work on me because the two of us grew up together." Amanda replied, Yukie turning around._

" _I don't know who you are. Or what mind games you're trying to play with me, but I do have a match tonight and it doesn't mean I can't knock you out backstage." Yukie explained._

" _What the hell happened to you to make you not remember me?! It's Mandy! You and me grew up together running around arenas like this all hyped up on sugar!" Amanda responded._

" _Like I said, I don't know you. Now, if you excuse me, I have a match tonight with this so called… Demon Mistress." Yukie responded, before walking back towards her locker room._

" _Well that didn't go well." Amanda muttered before she felt a hand on her shoulder… she turned to see Finn and he pulled her into his arms, the two holding each other…_

 **Present time** _ **, March 30th 2016…**_

 _Mama_ by Genesis played in the hotel bar as Amanda and Finn slow danced to it… and were being observed by Hiroki and Yukie.

"What do you make of this?" Hiroki questioned.

"I think she's drunk and he's trying to take advantage." Yukie responded in the same quiet tone.

"I think Wrestlemania Axxess has taken its toll on them." Hiroki whispered.

"I… I guess so." Yukie responded, before looking down at her glass of whiskey… and finishing it.

"We're being watched." Amanda whispered, Finn letting a sly smirk slip out and pressing Amanda closer to him as his right hand rested on her ass.

"Let's give them something to really talk about." Finn responded quietly before lightly nipping at Amanda's neck.

At the same time, a drunken Baron wandered into the hotel lobby… and saw them.

"Looks normal here…" Baron slurred before looking at Hiroki and Yukie who was looking at the two, wide eyed before the teal and black haired woman fallen off her stool with a heavy nosebleed. "Oh, fuck, she went to sleep."

Yukie let Hiroki help her up and stop the nosebleed… before she stormed over, pulled Amanda away and slapped Finn.

"Your handsomeness is going to end my ass one day! Keep this up and I'll be beyond fucked up!" Yukie exclaimed, as she had pieces of tissue in her nose to stop the bleeding.

"Yukie, just sit down." Amanda responded, Yukie noticing that Amanda was dressed in a black wrap around mini dress and stiletto heels and felt it was deliberate to get Finn's attention.

"I'm not finished here yet, young lady… he will get a piece of your ass tonight. Look at you! Dressing up like… uh… what's the word?" Yukie responded as she started to think of a word that reminded her of Amanda.

"Tramp?" Emma suggested as Finn walked over to Amanda and Yukie.

"Oh, shut it, you twit!" Amanda replied before she turned back to Yukie. "Look, just sit down, hold your head back and breathe. Okay? Everything's fine." She responded before Yukie sat down and did what Amanda suggested to slow down the remaining trickle of blood.

"Go clear your heads, I'll keep an eye on her." Hiroki replied before he guided Yukie upstairs and Amanda and Finn left.

Medusa Dallas wasn't as crowded as Amanda and Finn walked into it and drank a bit, her drinking a Mojito and Finn drinking Tequila… and after a while, it led to him lightly running his left hand along her upper right leg, which startled Seth.

"Get your filthy hands off of her before you end up losing some teeth, Balor!" Seth retorted.

"He drank half his body weight in liquor again." Amanda responded as she grabbed her purse.

"Seth, we're just unwinding. Chill out." Finn replied as he held Amanda close to him, right arm around her shoulders and his hand now resting below her collarbone.

"That's not even unwinding, it looks like the start of fucking sex, Balor." Seth responded angrily, pushing him off of Amanda.

"I've been single for too long, Rollins. So has Mandy with you scaring off every male you feel is getting too close." Finn replied as Amanda lightly rubbed his lower back and whispered to him. "Hell of an idea, Darlin'." He responded before he led Amanda out of the club and Seth stormed off of them to see them getting into a cab and the cab driving away.

Seth headed back into the nightclub and ordered a beer, drinking it… and setting it aside when he noticed a bag and picked it up.

And he knew it contained GHB tablets… and turned incensed when a scary thought crossed his mind and turned to the bartender.

"The woman and man who just left, did you see this get slipped into her drink by him?!" Seth questioned.

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention." The bartender answered.

"Aw, crap." Seth responded, before pulling out his phone to call Amanda… but it only rang twice, before it went too voicemail.

" _Hey, it's Mandy and it is getting close to Wrestlemania, best time of the year to unwind! Leave a message."_

"Damn it." Seth retorted, before dialing Yukie's number.

"Ugh… who is this?" Yukie questioned after answering.

"Yukie, it's Seth, have you seen Mandy?" Seth responded.

"Not since earlier when she and Finn were getting frisky with each other at the hotel bar. Why? What happened, Seth?" Yukie replied as she woke up more.

"Someone must've slipped something into their drinks. And on the bag, it has your father's drug company name on it." Seth responded, as Yukie was getting up from her bed while putting on her shoes.

"Fuck, those drugs can be dangerous when mixed into drinks. It happened to me before, do you know where they went?" Yukie questioned as she texted _'Are you and Finn okay?'_ to Amanda.

But Amanda hadn't responded and that had Yukie worried.


	2. Just Us Now

"I feel… kind of fuzzy but a little chilled out too." Amanda responded as she and Finn walked around, having decided not to go back into the hotel yet after the cab driver had dropped them off in front of it.

"Same… I don't know how we're walking now." Finn replied as he had his right arm linked in with Amanda's left one before wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her to him.

They had stumbled a bit but had avoided falling into a water fountain that was being lit up with multiple colors and looked up at them.

"So many beautiful colors…" Amanda responded as they looked at each other.

"None nearly as beautiful as you, Darlin'…" Finn replied, his left hand resting on her face… before Seth and Yukie got out of the rented Equinox.

"Guys, you two need to go to the hospital, before something bad happens!" Yukie announced loudly from a distance as Amanda and Finn saw the two running towards them.

"Okay… ooh, vibrant colored hair." Amanda replied with a slight giggle as Yukie and Seth helped Amanda and Finn into the car.

"Lock the doors, there's a possibility that they might get out." Yukie responded after putting a seat belt on Amanda.

Seth locked the door and saw Finn had unbuckled himself and Amanda before pulling her on top of him.

"Hey, Rollins, you've got any mood music and protection?" Finn asked.

"Oh hell no! Drive the damn car!" Yukie responded after taking off her seat belt, and climbing half way into the backseat. "If you don't get your horny asses in a seatbelt now, there will be three people back here, understand?!" She warned.

"Okay, okay." Amanda responded before she climbed off of Finn and both buckled up.

At the ER, the two were treated and sobering up.

"Fucking Hiro." Finn grumbled as he lightly massaged the back of Amanda's head.

"That crazy old son of a bitch." Amanda responded as she nuzzled herself into him.

"You two are very lucky tonight. If me and Seth would've never find you two, Finn will be unconscious in a matter of seconds while getting lucky and you, Miss. Mandy would be suffering a seizure due to your medical history." Yukie explained.

"Thank you. Both of you." Amanda responded, Finn kissing her on the top of her head.

"Why would he even care to try to drug us?" Finn questioned.

"Hey, to tell you truth, Hiro is actually in a retirement home and he barely remembers his own name. So, it must have been his right hand man or woman who would love to continue the name of the drug company and all." Yukie explained.

"Wasn't there a creepy one that used to leer at Mandy when she was younger and the guy didn't care?" Seth asked.

"You told him that?" Amanda responded.

"It was all over the news years ago." Yukie explained.

"Whatever happened to that creep?" Finn asked as he held Amanda.

"I think he ran off or something… What about you, Mandy? Do you know?" Yukie responded.

"The last time I saw him, John had rearranged his nose." Amanda explained.

"Good older brother." Yukie responded.

At the hotel, the group's eyes had widened to see the majority of their co-workers brawling with each other.

"The fuck has gotten into people?" Amanda questioned, Finn pulling her onto the floor and Seth doing the same to Yukie as Enzo had been put through a table and parts of the table flew everywhere.

"Uh… I think they were drugged too." Yukie responded, after noticing a familiar bag and lifted it up.

"Hey! Enough acting like idiots!" Seth yelled, everyone stopping.

"Does anyone feel fuzzy and out of it?" Yukie asked.

"No, we're all coherent. We tried to figure out who those pills belong to and… this happened." Kevin explained.

"Listen up! Those pills belong to my father, but don't blame me or get my ass fired. Someone knew about the drugs in the beginning… Hiro was handling so many lawsuits, including mine. And these were recalled for having strange visions and different side effects… it already happened to Finn and Mandy, but we saved them in time!" Yukie explained.

"Good because Tiny's already got enough medical problems." Carmella replied.

"How do we know Finn didn't drug her himself?!" Alexa responded as she set a broken bottle aside.

"Why would I ever harm her?!" Finn replied angrily.

"No one is going to jail if they speak up. Did anyone see anything strange or someone? If you don't speak, I will tell the police and even Regal about this." Yukie warned once more.

"We only saw the packet on the floor… since Alexa was closest to where it fell off of, I thought it belonged to her, that she had drugged Mandy and Finn." Sasha explained, Alexa glaring at her.

"Why would I do that?! It was probably one of his goons or his youngest kid that planted it!" Alexa replied.

"Wait… one more question… did anyone see a lime green dog looking jacket? It's like Gir from off of Invader Zim." Yukie questioned once more as she felt nervous.

"I saw Hiroki dragging her out earlier." Dean explained.

At the same time, Hiroki had managed to get Chihiro into a cab.

"This is ridiculous!" Chihiro retorted.

"No, what's ridiculous is you drugging people!" Hiroki responded as the driver left with Chihiro.

 _ **March 31st 2016…**_

Amanda and Finn were waking up, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's left side.

"I feel like I jumped down a rabbit hole." Amanda muttered.

"Same here, Darlin'." Finn responded before he noticed the adjoining door was open and saw Yukie.

"I had to keep it open, after seeing you two go crazy." Yukie responded.

"Did we do anything that we'll regret?" Amanda questioned.

"You tried to have sex in the backseat. I was about to slap the taste out of your mouths, but I warned you and Finn." Yukie explained.

"Aw, fuck. I don't even remember leaving the hotel bar but I do remember you slapping me." Finn responded as he and Amanda sat up.

"You were asking for mood music and protection after having Amanda in your lap." Yukie replied.

"Oh fuck. Those drugs really fucked us up." Finn responded as he lightly rubbed Amanda's back.

"Chihiro needs to stop drugging people." Yukie replied.

"Your sister is out of control. And I thought I was bad as a teenager." Amanda responded.

"She needs to control herself… I'll let you two get ready for the day." Yukie replied before she headed into her own room and closed the adjoining door.

Amanda stood up on shaky legs, Finn standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist and Amanda leaning against him.

"You know… there was some truth to what we were saying last night." Finn responded, Amanda looking at him. "Don't be coy, love… I know you've had your thoughts on me, I see it in your eyes every time…" He responded, his right hand running through her shoulder length hair after she turned to him.

"You've known?" Amanda asked, her face a light red.

"I've had my thoughts about you too, Mandy… but I guess it was easier to just keep them quiet and not act on them. But I don't want to keep quiet on them anymore." Finn explained.

"That makes two of us." Amanda responded before Finn leaned in and they kissed as they held each other.

They weren't going to hold back anymore.


End file.
